Generic Cream X Tails Fic
by Mambo Combo
Summary: Cream is growing up and seeing Tails in a new light. Is movie night at his house her chance to become closer to him? First chapters are rated T.


"Of course! A sleepover sounds fun!"

In her excitement, Cream didn't know what to put on after she hung up with Tails. Part of her wanted to wear something nice (and maybe just a little revealing), but Knuckles and Sonic would be at his house too and she was far too nervous to show off her body to the fox anyway. He was older than she, and she worried that a shorter dress would only reveal that age difference and make her less attractive.

The rabbit took her time brushing her fur, glancing at the mirror frequently to make sure she looked okay. Even after knowing him for so long, Cream didn't know what he looked for in a girl. Self-consciously, the teenager examined the two parts of her which had grown the most over the years. They were big and bouncy, and soft...she knew her ears turned heads among her fellow rabbits, but would they help make the seventeen-year-old boy interested in his fifteen-year-old best friend? Cream cupped her small breasts, wishing they had grown as well. Rouge and Amy were so much bigger...

"Tails will miss you if you spend all your time here," said a voice at length, and Cream squeaked in embarrassment.

"I-I know, mom! I was just wondering whether I should put on makeup."

Vanilla smiled warmly at her daughter, knowing exactly why she had been so self-conscious about her appearance recently.

"You look just fine, sweetie."

Cream frowned, wishing she looked better than fine, but thanked her mother anyway and left after receiving a "Be careful" and a kiss on the forehead. Tails greeted her with a smile that made her stomach do somersaults when she knocked on his door.

"Hi, Cream! Glad you could make it!" he exclaimed, joy shining in his baby blue eyes.

She resisted the urge to giggle at how he didn't seem to know his two tails were whipping about excitedly behind him. They looked soft, and she wondered if he would think she was weird if she asked to touch them.

In the background, Sonic and Knuckles argued loudly—they always seemed to be fighting about something—but she could only focus on Tails. Even though they had grown older, he still had the same cute, friendly expression he had always worn.

"Of course. It's been a while since I've seen you. All of you," she added quickly.

"Hey, Cream," Sonic greeted, flashing her his patented thumbs-up and intentionally turning away from his rival, who became furious at being ignored. "We were about to watch a movie. Care to join?"

"Okay. What are we watching?"

"Either 'Horror Movie 2: This Time, It's Not Horror Movie 1' or 'Super Scary Nightmare Time'," supplied Knuckles. "Rouge recommended both to me."

She bit her lip. She hated any movie where people were hurt or frightened, but didn't object; she wanted to be invited to these outings in the future, and she wanted Tails to see her as a woman rather than as a scared little girl.

"I say we watch the one with the long ridiculous title," the hedgehog said with a grin. "It sounds more like a comedy than a horror."

She answered with a vigorous nod: of course Sonic would have an answer. And he was never wrong...right?

"Let's do it," Tails said, though to her confusion his voice wavered slightly.

Soon all four gathered around the couch, Knuckles in charge of setting up the movie while Sonic made popcorn for everyone. To her surprise, when she sat at the left end, feeling like an interloper to their traditions, Tails sat directly next to her.

"Why are you shaking, Cream?" he asked worriedly, letting her know she was concealing her trepidation poorly. "Do you want a blanket?"

She hoped her fur covered up her blush as he lay a blue sheet over both of them. "Thanks, Tails."

Despite their bickering, Knuckles and Sonic had elected to sit next to each other, and she wondered why boys were like that before remembering that not all boys were. Tails was so gentle, yet strong. Maybe not as strong as their other friends, but he worked just as hard. They never would have succeeded on all their adventures without his intelligence, plus he was so handsome…

Cream felt the warmth radiating from him and wished she had the courage to touch his fur, having always wondered how soft it was. She felt so close to him, yet so far away. He wasn't even looking at her, all his attention on the television in front of them, and she chastised herself for her silly teenage emotions. Tails was mature while she was still just a little kid…

This time the fox shivered, and she wondered why. It was warm under the blanket, so he couldn't be cold unless he was coming down with something.

A sudden gunshot from the horror movie she'd been half-watching stole her attention. Since parting with Emerl, she had been terrified of death, and without thinking she flung herself at the nearest person.

"Ah! Miles!" she screamed, grabbing his arm. No matter what, she knew that he would protect her. Nonetheless, he stiffened. Sonic paused the movie, and when Knuckles burst into laughter she realized her mistake.

"_Miles_?" Sonic snickered. "Haven't heard that in a while. Better stick with Tails, buddy."

The fox's blush was visible even beneath his fur, and Cream released him, ashamed for having embarrassed him. She was so stupid. For the rest of the night she mostly kept to herself, laughing when the others joked about how cheesy the flick was but secretly terrified. The fox didn't talk much either, increasing her shame.

Soon it ended. The TV clicked off, and the hedgehog and echidna said their goodnights, heading off to their rooms, leaving the other two to linger awkwardly.

"Thank you for asking me to your sleepover. I had a lot of fun," she said, looking down.

"No you didn't," he said sadly. "I should have said something, but I didn't notice how uncomfortable you were until the end." He chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was a little scared too, but I didn't say anything because I wanted to look brave. Guns have made me uncomfortable ever since I...shot Cosmo."

That caused her to look up and straight into his eyes. To her surprise, he smiled. He was still the same cheerful boy he had always been.

"If I had paid more attention to you, you would have had more fun. Heh, I should invent something that keeps people from being afraid." She giggled. "I don't suppose...you want to come over more often?"

"Yep!" An awkward silence. "Sorry for using your name earlier. I think it's cute, so I call you that in my head."

She froze at what she had just admitted, but his laugh put her at ease. He scratched his white muzzle nervously.

"That's okay. I don't mind as long as it's not in front of the others."

"So I can call you that when we're alone?" she breathed.

"Yeah…" he said shyly. "When it's just the two of us…"

One of his tails wrapped around her and gently pulled her toward him. With a gasp, she leaned against him, finally feeling him after all these years. Her heart beat more quickly when he put his arm around her shoulders as well.

"Miles…"

Shorter than him, she rubbed her muzzle against his shoulder affectionately. His fur was just as soft as she'd hoped. She melted when he responded by petting her left ear, wondering if he been curious about her fur as well. Even though she had been terrified and embarrassed just moments ago, this was turning out to be one of the best nights of her life.

He stopped her movement by cupping her chin and making her look at him. She gasped, their faces only inches apart. "What's wrong?" Did he not like her touching him?

His eyes darted to everything but her. "Cream…For a long time…I really…"

He looked more nervous than she had ever seen him, and she rushed to fix it, putting a hand on his chest. Now that she'd finally touched him, she couldn't get enough contact. "It's okay. Anything you want to say, you can say it to me. I'd never be mad at you."

He began trembling, and just when she was about to say something more, he bent down and brought his face toward hers. Her eyes widened as their lips touched.


End file.
